


I'll Have What He's Having

by SpicyAllister



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Dominant Hank Anderson, M/M, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Sub Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Teasing, im trying at least lol, slowly getting better at doing these?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyAllister/pseuds/SpicyAllister
Summary: Hank and Connor go out to eat for a nice dinner date that slowly takes a turn to a more naughty and steamy night when they can't keep their hands to themselves.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 27





	I'll Have What He's Having

It was early evening, Hank and Connor were on the road to head to this nice restaurant that they made reservations at for dinner. They both have been working hard recently and figured they deserved a nice night out with some delicious food. The radio played some calming jazz as they made it to the restaurant finally. Hank decided to choose self-parking rather than valet parking to save a bit of money and finally found a spot after a bit of searching.

"Looks nice so far, you chose a great place" Hank said with a smile as he looked over at the passenger seat at Connor.

He returned the smile, "Only the best for you, Hank." Connor added and they both leaned in for a kiss. It was normal at first, but something sparked between them and it grew a bit heavier, both needy for more. Hank eventually pulled away to breath and both panted lightly. Hank looked at Connor's flushed face and his imagination of what could happen next almost took over, but he shook his head figuring moving this further would ruin their nice planned evening.

"C’mon sweetheart, wouldn't want to be late." He chuckled and exited the car. Connor nodded, similar thoughts of wanting Hank to enjoy a nice dinner without getting in the way with his dirty needs, unbeknownst to him that Hank had the same need. He joined Hank outside and after he locked the car, they made their way to the front of the restaurant.

As they walked side by side, Connor's slightly swaying hand brushed against Hank's leg and they both tensed slightly and blushed, eager to get more contact, but ultimately decided against it and continued walking. They made it inside and Connor gave his name to the man in the front and got lead to a table.

Both settled down and were offered some menus that were placed on the table. The two reached for one, but chose the same one and Connor's hand laid on top of Hank's. They blushed once again flustered from the touch and Connor quickly pulled his hand away with a shy smile. Hank cleared his throat and picked up the menu, Connor followed along and did the same with the other one. This restaurant catered to androids as well as humans, so they had a whole section on thirium based food and drinks. Connor tried his best to focus on the menu and what he wanted, battling the heat he felt on his face, slightly thankful that it hadn't traveled lower for now. He settled on a pasta dish and sighed as he slowly calmed down and set the menu on the table, Hank did the same not long after, gaze averted. Their waiter came over not long after, took their orders and drink preferences, and the two thanked the waiter before he picked up the menus and headed off towards the kitchen.

Connor let his mind wander as he tried to look at anywhere that wasn't Hank to hide how flustered he was. At one point he glanced over and caught Hank's eyes staring directly at him, hand resting on his cheek. There was something else behind that look, something almost... lustful? Connor swallowed as he shivered under Hank's gaze, more than eager to play this little game of teasing and enticing.

Connor shot back with his own look, a dark gleam in his eyes as he shifted in his chair. Hank raised an eyebrow at him for a second, interested in what his next move was, only to be answered a few seconds later with Connor's shoe nudging at his legs. He didn't understand what exactly Connor was asking for, but after Connor's shoe tried wedging between Hank's knees he got the memo. With a small smirk, he willingly spread his legs open ever so slightly for him, Connor sent him a quick wink as he went ahead to poke and nudge at Hank's crotch.

Hank sighed quietly as he allowed Connor to tease him just a bit, thankful that the table cloth hid their naughty activities just enough. Connor dragged the end of his shoe up and down against Hank's pants ever so slowly, Hank unconsciously grinded against him as well, earning a slight huff from Connor who seemed to be getting pleasure from watching Hank try to keep his composure while they messed around in public.

"Mmff, fuck Connor..." Hank mumbled out just loud enough for Connor to hear. Before Connor could answer, however, their waiter was making his way back with their dishes and drinks in hand. Connor frowned for just a second thinking their fun would have to wait for a bit, but his eyes lit up not long after. He set his foot back down, much to Hank's disappointment, but seemed eager as the waiter set down everything on the table. They thanked their waiter and just before he could head off, Connor caught him.

"Ah, excuse me, where are your restrooms located?" He asked politely. Hank stopped mid chew of his food hearing Connor's question, and after he got his answer, he stood up and headed in said direction. He stopped by Hank for a brief moment, however, and whispered ever so slightly,

"Meet me there to continue where we left off~" and off he went. Hank swallowed the bite he had taken earlier and felt his pants suddenly get a bit tight fitting as he did his best to get up as unsuspecting and calmly as he could before beelining for the restroom. As he entered, the last person in there made their way out, so he figured he might as well just call out for Connor.

"Hey, Connor where are-" Before he could finish his question, Hank was suddenly pulled into a stall and the door locked behind him. There stood Connor, front of his pants undone already and the outline of his cock very much present as he eagerly pawed at Hank's jacket. Hank didn't keep him waiting any longer as he crashed his lips onto Connor's, a small muffled whine escaped the android’s mouth as he pressed him against the wall of the stall, Hank's hand dipping into the opening of Connor's pants. Connor's hands made their way up to Hank's hair, running through it with the occasional tug as Hank touched him right where he wanted. Hushed groans mixed into the kiss until they pulled away, Hank needing to breath sadly and both panting from the sudden heat of it.

"H-Hank.." Connor called out breathlessly as he tugged on Hank's pants, wanting to take them off himself and help out Hank's erection which desperately needed a release. Hank allowed Connor to do as he wished, taking a step back and Connor immediately got to work, and as soon as Hank's cock was freed, he dropped to his knees.

"Go ahead, sweetheart~" Hank encouraged as he placed a hand on Connor's head, guiding him forward as Connor quickly took his shaft into his mouth, bopping his head almost immediately as he couldn't wait any longer. Hank bit his lip to hold back a groan as he remembered they were still in public and anyone could walk in, though if anything that only excited him more as he felt himself throb in Connor's mouth. Connor took note of that and picked up the pace, as the thought of them getting caught fueled him on. Hank's breaths got heavier with each passing second, his other hand made its way onto Connor's head and seemingly moved it for him as he took the lead, throat fucking Connor and Connor completely submitted to Hank.

Hank let a groan escape him and got lost in the pleasure for a second before he heard the sound of the restroom door open. They both froze for a second and heard the person walk over to the stall next to them and close the door behind them. Hank breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled out of Connor's mouth and whispered low so just Connor could hear,

"Let's finish up our meal and you can have your desert after hm?" And with that, he slipped back into his pants, and left the restroom first, hoping to not draw too much attention as he waited at the table for Connor to come back to join him and their delicious meal. A minute after, Connor appeared, hair a bit ruffled up but they didn't mind, it would get messy soon enough.

They dined for the most part normally, the occasionally smirk and wink exchanged as they ate, but ultimately remained tame for now at least. The waiter came over as they finished their meal and gave them the bill, which they quickly paid with cash and wrote to keep the leftover money as a tip as they rushed out of the restaurant. Both practically ran back to the car, hot and bothered and wanting to continue once again what they started earlier.

After a bit of scrambling, they found Hank's car and went to settle in, Connor made his way to the passenger seat before Hank took a hold of his arm and stopped him.

"Got a better seat for you." Hank chuckled and opened up the back seat door, hopped in and got comfortable before shooting Connor a look and patting his lap. Connor practically leaped in and onto Hank, and pulled the older man into a deep and needy kiss as he straddled him. Hank broke the kiss for a second and barely had enough time to close and lock the door before Connor started grinding up against him, the friction making the android throw his head back and moan. Hank gripped Connor’s ass, loving the wave of pleasure the grinding gave both of them and moved his hips rougher and slowly against him. Connor had no complaints as he brought him back into the kiss as Hank moved him any way he liked, moans and groaned heavily mixed in.

"Mmm, Hank..." Connor breathed out in between kisses and Hank hummed back in response. "I can't wait, I need you now" Connor whined as he looked at Hank with the most needy and begging look.

"Fuck, me too" Hank groaned out as he made quick work in helping Connor out of his pants completely before he undid his own and just opened the front. Connor once again took Hank's cock in his mouth for a bit to make things easier for them as Hank readied him, inserting two fingers in Connor's puckered hole to ease him up.

"Mmm, that’s good sweetheart, c’mon" Hank said with a sigh as he pulled his fingers out of Connor, who stopped as well and positioned himself to hover over Hank. He got a hold of Hank's shaft and lined himself up as he lowered down onto it, moaning as he did so until he fully took Hank in, back arched and legs quaking as he adjusted to the size. After a bit, Connor finally started moving, riding Hank slowly at first as he panted with each movement and his cock throbbed. Hank held onto his hips to keep them steady, but seeing how both of them got so worked up tonight, it didn't take long for the pace to pick up and Connor moaning Hank's name as he practically slammed down onto the older man, Hank just as lost in the pleasure as the grip on Connor's hips tightened and he bucked his hips up to thrust himself deeper into Connor. Connor desperately held onto Hank's shoulders, the force of them fucking each other as if they were in the privacy of their home almost knocked him over as he barely was able to keep up with riding Hank.

"H-Hank! Ah, I'm gonna- Ohh!" Connor could barely form a sentence as he bounced wildly on Hank's cock, wanting nothing more than Hank to finish in him.

"Fuck, Connor" Hank panted out as his thrusts got sloppier and out of pace, he was close, and he didn't hold back. Hank rammed into Connor until he gritted his teeth and held Connor down on his cock as he cummed harshly and filled the android up with his seed. Connor moaned as the warm feeling of Hank's cum in him pushed him over the edge, his own cock twitched erratically and shot out ropes onto himself and Hank as he whined and moaned. They both rode out their orgasms, Connor rolled his hips as he took all Hank had to give him, some cum dribbled out of his hole and onto the seat.

At this point the windows in the car were completely fogged up, covering them slightly but if anything making it more obvious as to what they got up to, not that they mind, seems they both had a think for naughty behavior in public.

**Author's Note:**

> Still learning tags and all, if I should add any others let me know :'>  
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
